souofandomcom-20200213-history
Bell, Michael E.
Michael E. Bell was awarded a Ph.D. in Folklore from Indiana University at Bloomington, where his dissertation topic was African-American voodoo practices. He also has an M.A. in Folklore and Mythology from the University of California at Los Angeles, and a B.A. in Anthropology and Archaeology from the University of Arizona, Tucson. For more than twenty-five years, Bell was the Consulting Folklorist at the Rhode Island Historical Preservation & Heritage Commission in Providence, Rhode Island. He has also taught folklore, English, and anthropology at several colleges and universities. Dr. Bell has served as a scholar or consultant on numerous projects, particularly those concerned with folklore, folk art, oral history, and humanities programs for young adults. These projects have taken a variety of forms, including primary research and fieldwork, exhibits, publications, school curricula, workshops and lectures, festivals, performances, and media productions. In addition to many state and local grants, project funding sources have included the National Endowment for the Humanities, the National Endowment for the Arts, the American Folklife Center at the Library of Congress, and the Smithsonian Institution. Bell has completed a variety of publications and media productions on topics ranging from local legends and the magical black cat bone to the occupational folklife of the shell fishing industry of Narragansett Bay. He lives with his wife, Carole, in Pawtuxet Village, near Providence, Rhode Island. Their family includes daughters, Meighan and Gillian, and son, Brendan. Works Cited on this Site: Food For The Dead: On the Trail of New England’s Vampires Middleton, CT: Wesleyan University Press | 2011 Paperback Edition, 337 pages * Chicago: Bell, Michael E. Food for the Dead: On the Trail of New England’s Vampires. Wesleyan University Press, 2011. * APA: Bell, M. E. (2011). Food for the Dead: On the Trail of New England’s Vampires. Wesleyan University Press. * MLA: Bell, Michael E. Food for the Dead: On the Trail of New England’s Vampires. Wesleyan University Press, 2011. American Vampires and the Ongoing Ambiguity of Death Kritikos Journal: Intertheory Press | March 2013, Vol 10, 11 pages | ISSN: 1552-5112 * Chicago: Bell, Michael E. "American Vampires and the Ongoing Ambiguity of Death." Kritikos Journal; Intertheory Press 10 (March 2013): 1-11. Accessed September 23, 2018. doi:1552-5112. * APA: Bell, M. E. (2013, March). American Vampires and the Ongoing Ambiguity of Death. Kritikos Journal; Intertheory Press, 10, 1-11. doi:1552-5112 * MLA: Bell, Michael E. “American Vampires and the Ongoing Ambiguity of Death.” Kritikos Journal; Intertheory Press, vol. 10, Mar. 2013, pp. 1–11., doi:1552-5112. Accessed 23 Sept. 2018. Vampires and Death in New England, 1784 to 1892 Anthropology and Humanism, Vol 31, Issue 2, 2006 | Pages: 124-140 ; 16 pages ISSN 0193-5615 | eISSN 1548-1409 | DOI 10.1525/ahu.2006.31.2.124 * Chicago: Bell, Michael E. "Vampires and Death in New England, 1784 to 1892." Anthropology and Humanism 31.2 (2006): 124-140. * APA: Bell, M. E. (2006). Vampires and Death in New England, 1784 to 1892. Anthropology and Humanism, 31(2), 124-140. * MLA: Bell, Michael E. "Vampires and Death in New England, 1784 to 1892." Anthropology and Humanism 31.2 (2006): 124-140. External Links: # http://www.foodforthedead.com/ # http://apps.foodforthedead.com/blog/ # http://apps.vampiresgrasp.com/blog/ Category:Author Page Category:Citations Page